This Wicked Kingdom
by The Legend of Amrs
Summary: Ritsu and his partner Nowaki encounter the Wicked, a group of mysterious people. When one of them named Takano meets Ritsu he feels something that he has never felt before. In the meantime, the castle has its own conflict. King Usami cannot marry the love of his life becuase he needs to carry out the throne. PLEASE READ SEMPAI! NOTICE ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi! Don't like don't read. First fanfic I wrote with the Junjou and Sekai cast!**

**Disclaimer please Ritsu!**

**Ritsu: Sure, Amrs does not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Misaki: Amrs doesn't own Junjou Romantica either!**

**This Wicked kingdom**

**By Amrs**

**-Ritsu**

The morning breeze came as all the farmers came out of their homes. The farmers, of course provide for the town and castle. So one particular farmer had always done his job each passing day. After all that was his job. However when he was five, he had lost his parents to The Wicked. The Wicked were people who were said to have been cursed. 25 year old Ritsu Onodera and his partner Kusama Nowaki live on a farm where they take care of the animals and crops. Every month they sell their crops and the money they earn gets them past another month.

"Oi, Nowaki! Don't forget to go to town to get our supplies!" said Ritsu to Nowaki, waking him up.

"I won't Ritsu." Nowaki got up and got dressed before he went into town.

As Ritsu picked up the newspaper his eyes widened in shock he went inside the house and said "Nowaki… you know The Wicked that has been harassing our neighbors…?" said Ritsu warily "We're next…"

Nowaki turned around sharply to look at Ritsu with widened eyes. "What…?"

Ritsu looked at Nowaki emotionless, shook his head trying to rid of the thought and said "Well that aside I'll harvest all the crops and get the animals into the barn, before The Wicked come."

Nowaki turns to the doorway and says "Yeah you do that… I'll be back with the groceries."

**-Nowaki**

Nowaki went into town to buy their supplies when something caught his eye. He saw a man with copper colored hair and eyes, he had followed him into a bookstore and he spied on this man. While Nowaki was behind a bookshelf he saw the copper haired man walk up to an emerald eyed man. He is fairly small and slender, but if his eyes aren't deceived he thought the emerald eyed man was- "Nowaki what are you staring at?"

"Ah Shinobu-kun what are you doing here?" said Nowaki as he looked at this blond haired man in front of him.

"Making sure you won't go off daydreaming. If you want to know who he is then ask." Said Shinobu with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Well I can't just-"

"Hello my name is Shinobu, my friend Nowaki is spying on you and he wants to know your name." the copper haired man looked at Shinobu in shock.

He came up to Nowaki and said "What are you doing? If you want to know my name then ask me yourself."

Nowaki looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Ah… h-hello my name is Nowaki, what is yours?" said Nowaki happily.

"I won't tell you." He said with a laughter in his voice "Kidding! My name is Kamijou Hiroki." "May I call you Hiro-san?" "Sure." Said Hiroki with a smile."

"Kamijou." Said the emerald eyed man "We have to go back otherwise they'll be worrying about us again." "Ah that's right. See you later Nowaki."

**-Hiroki**

Hiroki left with the emerald eyed man and went to the castle. "Kamijou, do you think Usagi-san will find out that we left?" He said with worry in his voice.

"Well don't forget he caught us the last few times, but this time he may have not. Don't worry Misaki." They sneaked inside the castle only to bump into a certain king.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a silver haired man.

"U-usagi-san." Said Misaki with a shaky voice. "Hiroki I thought you said that you and Misaki wouldn't sneak out again." Said Usagi-san with anger in his eyes.

**God aren't I in trouble now.**

**That's all for now! Now that I look back and read I kinda made Hiroki (Don't tell him I said that) happier. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiroki: You said my first name! Get back here!**

**Ahh! I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! Gottogobye!**

**This Wicked Kingdom**

**By: Amrs**

**-Ritsu**

Dawn is coming so I better finish up what I'm doing. The sun sets and all the farmers are finishing up the harvest. Nowaki comes home with the groceries and he has a daydreaming look in his eyes.

"Nowaki, happy much?" he said raising one brow and a smug look on his face.

"Ah, I just met someone new." Nowaki went into the house put the groceries away then came out to lock up the animals.

"Ritsu, do you wish to find love?" he said with a smile.

"Maybe someday, but right now love isn't what we should be worrying about." Said Ritsu with a sigh. "We should get inside and get some sleep. Hopefully nothing will happen, but lock the doors and windows just in case."

That night they woke up to a crash.

**-Takano**

I crashed into a house with my partner Yukina. We started stealing their crops in their shed, now we are stealing any precious items. I hear footsteps coming down.

"Yukina we have to hurry!" Takano said whispering.

"Don't worry about it remember we can just knock them out." Said Yukina packing some random things in the bag he was holding.

Takano looked at the stairs saw someone there turned back then looked back sharply.

**Who is that guy?**

The emerald eyed man stood there looking at him with fear. As Takano walked up to him he yelled "Nowaki! Get the shotguns!"

Takano widened his eyes in surprise and he turned around warning Yukina.

"Takano what are you waiting for knock him out!" said Yukina with worry in his voice.

Takano came up to the green eyed man and pushed him down. "Ah! Get off of me! Nowaki!"

"Ritsu!"

**Is that his name? Ritsu?**

"Take it!" said Nowaki holding out a shot gun to Ritsu.

Ritsu took it and hit Takano with it. He let Ritsu go and clutched his head. A gunfire went off.

Ritsu missed. Takano grabbed Yukina and ran out.

**-Yukina**

Takano grabbed me and ran out of the house, but as i was dragged i saw a cute young man. He had black hair and brown eyes.

**What is this feeling?**

I wished I could have looked longer but Takano had a grip on his arm and looked as if he was panicking.

**I rarely get to see him like that.**

**-Usagi**

Usagi woke up thinking about what happened yesterday.

**~Flashback~**

After he told Kamijou that he promised to keep an eye on Misaki a certain person that he hated came up to Misaki and hugged him.

"Ah Takahashi-kun there you are I have been looking all over for you." Said Ijuuin-sensai with a smirk.

"Ijuuin-sensai! Good to see you here! You have been visiting a lot lately." Said Misaki with innocent eyes.

Ijuuin-sensai put one arm around his waist and another one behind his head. Fury built up in Usagi-san as he saw Ijuuin-sensai touch what was his.

"Well why is it that you came here." Said Usagi with fury in his eyes, yet he had a smile on his face. "Do you have a meeting?"

"No actually I have come here to meet my fiancé, Takahashi-kun." He said looking at Misaki, whom he was still holding.

"Hah!? Ijuun-sensai what are you talking about?" Misaki was looking at him with disbelieving eyes.

"My parents asked your brother to set up a marriage between the both of us. Your brother was thinking about it for three years and finally said yes finding no problems or flaws with the plan." Ijuuin-sensai looked at Usagi glaring at him and shrugged holding Misaki tighter finding more fury within Usagi's eyes.

"Ah but what about the fact we are both men? I mean-"

"That's why it took your brother a long time to think about it, but think, we can take care of each other and since I am the youngest of my family it won't bring me any problems."

"You have an older sibling?"

"Yes my brother, Usagi."

"Eh?! Usagi-san? Ijuuin-sensai is your younger brother?!"

Usagi kept glaring at Ijuuin. The fact that he was he was holding his beloved just made him angrier. "Yes Misaki he is in fact my younger brother, but Haruhiko is the oldest of us and HE is supposed to be the one that carries the Usami family name."

"You forget YOU are the king because Haruhiko and I were on a business trip the day of the coronation." Said Ijuuin with a smirk.

Usagi was filled to the top with jealousy. One more move that he would make on Misaki and heads would roll.

Ijuuin saw that he was annoyed by this so he took Misaki's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

That. Was. It.

Usagi pulled Misaki away from Ijuuin, Usagi then carried Misaki bridal style and took him away to his bedroom.

**~Flashback end~**

Usagi looked at the ceiling thinking if Misaki hates him now, for he kissed Misaki against his will. After he kissed Misaki, Misaki slapped Usagi and ran out covering his mouth while his face was beet red.

**Maybe I shouldn't have done that.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I bet most of you guys don't like me talking much and are like 'god get to it already!' so cut to dis-**

**Takano: Hey.**

**Me: why must everyone do this to me…!**

**Nowaki: Amrs does not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**This Wicked Kingdom**

**By Amrs**

**-Ritsu**

The door opened with a bang. Kisa, his old friend came in with worry in his eyes.

"Ritsu are you alright! I heard a gunshot from your house!" said Kisa running up to hug Ritsu.

"I'm fine Kisa. The Wicked came in and stole some stuff, but everything is okay." Ritsu said as Kisa hugged him.

Kisa let go of Ritsu to check on Nowaki. "Nowaki are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. More importantly how is your partner Hatori?" said Nowaki as he put his hands on Kisa's shoulders.

"He's doing better. You know he is still hurting because of the "incident"." He said looking away from Nowaki.

"Is he still going on bout Chiaki?" Ritsu said turning his head around to look at them.

"He talks my ear off about him, we all know that Chiaki is not coming back." Kisa said putting his hand on his hip.

"Yeah, anyone who gets kidnapped by The Wicked is never to be seen again." Nowaki said as he goes to the doorway looking across the street at Kisa's house with pity.

"It can't be helped Hatori loved Chiaki, but he never wanted to ruin their relationship by telling how he feels about him." Ritsu joined Nowaki while saying it.

"Well Hatori is probably feeling lonely I'll go comfort him. Bye." Kisa walked out waving his hand behind his shoulder.

Ritsu walked upstairs after saying bye to Kisa and went to sleep.

**-Yukina**

I paced back and forth in their hideout, still thinking of the young man I saw while I was being dragged by Takano.

I looked to his side to see Takano doing the same except he had a worried look on his face.

"Upset much?" I said raising a brow.

"More like worried. Hey… do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Ooooooooooo Takano's in love~" I said with a smile on his face while pointing at Takano.

"I'm not! I'm just-"Takano was interrupted by a door being thrown against the wall.

"TAKANO'S IN WHAT!?" Chiaki came in with a smug look on his face.

"He's in L-O-V-E!" I said in a fangirlish voice.

"No way!" Said Chiaki with a surprised look on his face.

"I told you I'm not-"

"Takano's in love! Takano's in love!" Chiaki and I said with our hands holding each other whist going around in circles.

"Stop! My god you idiots!" says Takano stepping outside into the night.

**-Chiaki**

We both fall to the ground laughing then it dies down when we heard a crash outside.

"Hello?" says Chiaki as he walks outside while Yukina was clinging onto his shoulder.

"Ughhhhhh…"

"?" Chiaki squints his eyes to see what was in front of him.

"Ow that hurt!"

"Eh? Isaka-san?

"Oh Chiaki!"

"How long where you out here?"

"Couple hours give or take."

"Well come inside Wicked stay together!" Say Yukina with a bright smile.

**That's all for-**

**Yukina: Is this how you talk around here?**

**Me: Yukina! What-**

**Chiaki: Hi! Is this thing on?**

**Me: What is-**

**Nowaki: Hello Amrs-chan!**

**Me: Wai-**

**Takano: Hey guys.**

**Usagi-san: Hey.**

**Ijuuin: Is Takahashi-kun here?**

**Misaki: I'm here!**

**Usagi-san: (Glare)**

**Everyone (Except Usagi and me):! Okaynicemeetingyoubye!**

**Me: What just…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I seem to have gotten sick so I'm probably not gonna update for a while. I'm glad that people like my stories so thanks for the support! And please visit Wattpad and search for the account TLOamrs! :) I'm glad for all my followers and even people who just read it! Thank you to the people who don't have accounts and those who do! :D**


End file.
